1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with boxes used to accommodate a device of any kind, for example an electrical device of any kind, for example an infrared receiving cell, and designed to be built into a wall of any kind by fitting into an opening provided in the wall for this purpose.
The wall to be equipped can be a suspended ceiling, for example.
It can also be a hollow partition wall, of the type usually called a dry wall, for example.
It can also be part of trunking of any kind.
Finally, and more generally, it can be formed by any kind of support, for example a simple metal plate, for example a closure to be attached to any of the kinds of wall previously referred to.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is more particularly directed to the situation in which the box to be built into a wall of the above kind has a transverse flange adapted to bear against the wall in the manner of a guard and, beyond the flange, at least one elastically deformable lug projecting laterally to cooperate with the wall concerned to retain the box.
In practice two elastically deformable lugs are usually provided, at diametrally opposite positions.
At present, the elastically deformable lugs usually extend in the opposite direction to the flange, in particular to facilitate removal of the box.
They then interengage with the edge surface of the opening through which they pass with a simple friction effect.
Although this is satisfactory for relatively thick walls, i.e. walls such as suspended ceilings that have a thickness in the order of 20 mm to 30 mm, it is unsatisfactory for thinner walls, i.e. walls like those of trunking of any kind, for example, or of a metal plate of any kind, having a thickness less than 3 mm.
A general aim of the present invention is a device that is satisfactory in either case.